Kyle Matsutake
Kyle Matsutake (松竹香/まつたけ かおる/Matsutake Kaoru) is a very rich boy who is popular among girls, but he seemed to hate it. He usually has a crush on Katie, but Katie doesn't seem to like him, even Azumi. Unlike Katie, Dylan, and Azumi, Kyle have received a purple mug by Katie. He has extreme happiness that he feels when he sees Katie. He pours tomato juice in Mulu's mug to call him forth. Biography Kyle's playful attitude makes him friends with Katie (his crush) and Mulu. He would do anything (with his gigantic fortune, of course} to be Katie's boyfriend, but her crush on Dylan blocks that, causing Kyle to be disappointed. He has his own butler/security guard/caretaker named Hirai, who often calls Kyle 'Obocchama' or 'Bocchama' for short, and relies heavily on him. Although he may not show it, he is a cry baby and spoiled, once when he fell on his rear end, he had an entire set of medical machines and when everyone left, he started bawling, but he can hide it just as fast, like when Katie enters the room. But he is still spoiled, as showed when he met Katie and his heart beat increased, his butler then considered bringing in an entire team of doctors. Season Special Regular/Original When they (with Kyle and Dylan) joined a game of basketball, Mirmo and Mulu watches him. Mulu dislikes him because he sees that every girl in school (except for Katie and Azumi) falls in love with him. Filled with jealousy, Mulu then hates him and calls him "disgusting". As Mirmo and Mulu find a partner for him, Mulu always likes a female partner like Mirmo. But when they saw Katie and Kyle, the two thought that Katie was the partner for Mulu, but they thought wrong. As Kepapa matched their compatibility, Mulu and Kyle are perfect! Mulu is surprised and attacks Mirmo with his antenna beam. As Katie hides Kepapa, they decide to gift Kyle Murumo's mug, which when you call forth him, you must need tomato juice. When Kyle receives Katie's gift, the girls were very envious of Katie because he only notices Katie. When he went home, he always looks at Katie's gift and then tried to open it. As he followed instructions, Mulu appears and then they lived at the same house. Golden/Goruden They also help in saving Saori, too. Wonderful/Wandaho Kyle uses his cellphone to collect crystals. In the crystal session, his background is red-orange and he shows extreme happiness while moving. Charming/Charmingu In the season finale, Kyle managed to propose to Katie but Katie says sorry causing him to act and look like an old man (this is his way of showing himself being heartbroken). Katie and Mirmo also concluded that Kyle might still be famous (especially to girls) even in his old days. Outfits Regular/Original ;School Uniform 1 :Every boy in school (where Katie and Dylan study) wears this during their class. ;School Uniform 2 :Their new uniform, also wears this during class. Note: Kyle wears any outfit because he is rich. He owns a lot of outfits. Charming/Charmingu ;Kyle's Charming Dress :Kyle wears this during the Charming Season. See Also *Mulu *Mirmo *Katie Minami Category:Character